


Better Timing

by queenhomeslice



Series: I Wanna Ride My Chocoboy All Day: Prompto/Reader Stories [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Unplanned Pregnancy, fat reader, plus size reader, pregnancy announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: The guys react to your pregnancy announcement—and Prompto has a surprise of his own
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader
Series: I Wanna Ride My Chocoboy All Day: Prompto/Reader Stories [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554340
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	Better Timing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.

It’s dark in the caravan, only the low light of the lamp in the back bedroom is illuminated. The five of you are crowded into the room—there's room for only the queen bed and a bedside table, and the lamp that’s on top of it. Noctis, Gladio, and Ignis are seated cross-legged on the bed in their soft cotton pajamas. You and Prompto are standing in the doorway in t-shirts and flannel pants. You look at Ignis nervously and nod—his eyebrows move up his forehead and he gives a small smile and nod. Noctis notices the exchange and frowns. 

“Okay, ___________, Prom,” he huffs. “What’s going on? What’s this big announcement? You guys engaged or something?” 

Prompto swallows and coughs. “No-no, not-not exactly, dude, but uh...” He turns to you nervously. “We...probably should...should get...” 

Gladio sighs heavily. “C’mon, Blondie. Out with it.” 

You dig in the pocket of your pajama pants and bring out the small white stick. Gladio’s eyes go wide; Noctis squints as though he’s unsure of what he’s seeing. 

“What is...” 

“Holy _shit_ ,” laughs Gladio incredulously. “ _Parents?_ You guys, _really_?” 

“What? Parents?” Noctis looks at the pregnancy test, realization dawning on him. He looks at Prompto, face contorting from shock to pure, unbridled joy. 

You nod at Ignis. “I’m pregnant,” you say softly, tossing the test on the bed. 

Noctis scrambles to pick it up. He stares at the plus sign with tears in his eyes. “Prompto,” he croaks. “You’re gonna be a _father_.” 

“Yeah,” Prompto cries again, nodding, bringing his arm up around your shoulders and squeezing. “I’m...I’m gonna be...” 

Noctis looks to you. “You’re _pregnant_.” 

You smile at the prince and nod. “Yeah, Noct.” 

“With _Prompto’s_ baby.” 

You blush and nod your head again. “It’s his, no mistake about it,” you laugh. 

“We’re gonna be uncles!” booms Gladio as he laughs loudly. “Congrats on your dick working, Prom!” 

“Hey!” Prompto squawks. “My dick has always worked, what the hell man!” 

“Gladiolus, please have some tact,” says Ignis. “However, we do need to sit tight for a day and work on our priorities.” He looks at you. “Obviously, while your close combat skills are invaluable, I will not allow you to continue fighting while you are in this condition.” 

You shake your head. “Ignis, I’m probably only about six weeks or so—I'm not useless yet. I can still fight.” 

Noctis shifts on the bed and shakes his head violently. “Nuh-uh. Nope. I’m not allowing you back out there like this, either. That’s precious cargo you’re carrying.” 

Ignis taps his chin thoughtfully. “You do have a slight affinity for magic, if I’m not mistaken? Perhaps Noctis and I can teach you some simple spells. And you can join Prompto on the edges of battle, using our elemental flasks against enemies. What say you, Highness?” 

Noctis huffs. “I’d rather her not fight at all, but...” 

You fold your arms and scowl. “I’m not leaving you, Noct. I swore an oath. I’m part of your Crownsguard, and until the day this baby pops out of me, I’m going to help you find the weapons of your ancestors and help get our kingdom back.” 

Noctis grins and looks at Ignis. “All right, Iggy. Let’s see what she can do with our magic.” 

Prompto bites his lip and turns to you. “_____________,” he says softly. “I...I had this all planned out—a nice dinner, romantic candles, but...” Prompto drops to one knee and pulls a small black box from the pocket of his pajama pants. 

Gladio cheers. “You guys are so _cute!”_

Your hand flies to cover your mouth in disbelief as Prompto opens the sleek clamshell box and lifts it up to you. The ring is a simple silver design with a single solitaire ruby as the center stone, framed by tiny black onyx stones. 

“Been holding onto this since we were last in Lestallum,” says Prompto quietly. “___________, I’m so in love with you, and you’re going to be the mother of my child...please, please be my wife, too. You’re already my best friend, and the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever met...” 

“Yes, oh, Prompto...yes...!” You cry into your hands as Prompto rises to hug you. The whoops and claps of the other guys on the bed sound distant as Prompto crushes you to himself. He pulls away after several long minutes and kisses you breathless—the kiss is wet and salty from both your tears and his, but it couldn’t be more perfect. 

“Do—do ya like the ring?” Prompto asks nervously as he slides it onto your small, chubby finger. “Noct helped me pick it out...” 

You stare at the brilliant red and black stones. “It’s perfect, Prompto. It’s beautiful.” 

“I wish I could’ve done more, but...took all the savings I had. You’re worth it.” He places his hand on your plush stomach and squeezes lightly. “I know things are kinda bad, but I promise I’ll do my best for you and for our baby.” 

“And don’t forget about us,” says Ignis gently. “We’re here for you, too. We’re your family. We will help you in any way that we can.” He brings out his phone and begins to tap quickly. 

“What’s up, Iggy?” asks Gladio. 

“Seeing where the nearest clinic might be,” Ignis responds. “___________, you need to go to the doctor as soon as you can to get checked out and perhaps get put on prenatal vitamins.” 

You nod and look at Prompto. “This isn’t going to be easy, Prompto. But I can’t imagine anyone else I’d rather build a life with than you.” 

Prompto smiles back beautifully, freckles dark against flushed cheeks as he catches your lips in a soft kiss. 


End file.
